Suiouji Chiyuki
| gender= Female | height= | weight= | status=Alive | title=Sage }} |Suiouji Chiyuki}} is one of the main protagonist. However she is a type of protagonist that is seen from the side without being at the centre of the story. Biography Chiyuki is a member of the Hero of Light's Party. She is known as the . History When Reiji was summoned by Rena, she was one of the victims who was dragged along. When the Hero of Light's Party invaded Nargol, Chiyuki faced Uhrwald in a magical battle. Uhrwald suffered with serious injuries and was on the verge of death. The Hero of Light's Party continued to assault the Demon King army. Appearance She has long black hair. She is dressed like a magician. Personality She is unable to love because she has a cold personality, and may not do it from now on either. Any ordinary man cannot withstand her cold eyes and leaves. And the person herself knows about this. She is the type character. She acts as the |ツッコミ|Tsukkomi}} role. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alrena ;Kaya ;Kuroki :In Shirone stories, he is told to be gentle and gives off a hopeless or useless person. :She is grateful to him for saving her life. She wants to save him from the Demon King. She wants to welcome him as their comrade, but at the same time is conflicted knowing Reiji and Sahoko would hate it. :When Kuroki saved her in his Medjed disguise, she thought he was weird looking and suspicious. When she saw his penis, she was surprised by it's size and calls it a , she compares it to a giant snake. She get embarrassed, blushes and averts eye contact with Medjed. She becomes very conscious about his lower regions. Chiyuki knows he's not a magical creature because of his Burururun. She refers Medjed as in her mind. She has a strong sense of weakness against him and considers him to be her natural enemy. :When she learns Medjed is Kuroki, she doesn't want to be involved with Kuroki because his Burururun is in her mind. ;Kyouka ;Nao ;Reiji :She knew Reiji since they were ten years old. Their parents knew each other and met at a party. :At first she hates things about Reiji, but now she does not hate it that much because she was saved by Reiji. But it doesn't mean that she loves him. Being by the side of Reiji also means avoiding men. She is the only one who can stop Reiji. She is worried that only a man like Reiji would approach. :She gets frustrated with Reiji's womanising behaviour. She believes he is too lenient on women. ;Rino ;Sahoko ;Shirone :When Reiji tries to seduce Shirone, it didn't become a success because Chiyuki, Rino, Sahoko had interfered. Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat the Hero When Mona displays the Hero of Light's Party with her magical imagery, it shows Chiyuki and the others are fighting against monsters. Kuroki recognised her and the others. The Hero's party was heading towards the Demon King Palace. Chiyuki is waiting for Reiji to wake up in the next room. The Horn of the Holy Dragon Lord When the Hero's party arrived at the entrance to the cave where Holy Dragon Lord of Silver lives, Reiji suddenly released the Light Cannon of Divine Might. When Kuroki leaves the Holy Dragon Lord, he was attacked by Reiji's Light Cannon of Divine Might. Chiyuki scolds Reiji for unleashing that attack. However Reiji replies that he would have prevented it. When the Dark Knight exits the Mount Holy Dragon cave, he is ambushed by the Hero's Party. Chiyuki was surprised that he was unharmed and realise the strength of the Dark Knight. Chiyuki internally complains about Rena's absence. Reiji encourages his comrades and Chiyuki agrees to his word. At first Chiyuki hesitated to fight the dark knight, but she thought the Dark Knight was too dangerous to be free because she thought he was involved with the Roch Kingdom incident. Chiyuki shout out to the Dark Knight that she admits he is strong alone, but not strong enough to face them all and starts the battle. When the Dark Knight's helmet was shattered, Chiyuki was surprised to see a human. Furthermore she was even shocked to learn it is Shirone's childhood friend. The Silver Witch Chiyuki flown on a griffin to Saria. Chiyuki teleport back to Holy Lenaria Republic, the Hero of Light's Party discuss about Kuroki's circumstances. The Evil God's Labyrinth Modus briefly mentions Chiyuki, as she defeated Uhrwald in the invasion. In the underwater battle against the Tarasque, Chiyuki strategies the fight and used her magic cards to defeat the Tarasque. Laveurys recovers with the power of his labyrinth. After witnessing Laveurys' full recovery, Chiyuki attempts to escape with teleport, but fails to do so. When Chiyuki manages to distract Laveurys with her magic bullets. Laveurys quickly angered and attempt to strike Chiyuki down. The Hero's party returned to Ariadia Republic and were commended by General Crass. They received Ariadia honorary citizenship. The Black Storm Chiyuki witnesses Reiji being beaten by Kuroki. She watches Sienna's performance of Alferia. The Demon Realm's Princess In the Hero of Light's Party meeting, they discussed about Eld Kingdom's development. Shirone changes the topic about heading to Nargol, to which everybody was silent. The Beast God's Desert She was present when Sahoko fails to heal Shirone. Chiyuki teased Reiji about Rena being angry. Chiyuki would be going to Gypshir with Reiji. A Gigate managed to grab her, but she was saved by Medjed. When the Gigate blown wind against Medjed, Chiyuki saw Medjed's penis and screamed. She tries to avoid Medjed. She objected Totona, when she said Medjed wasn't suspicious. Chiyuki and Reiji agrees to the terms of Sekhmetra. In the feast, Haruses and Reiji were about to fight over Chiyuki. She experienced a hangover. She was on the vanguard skyship with Reiji and Ishtia. She was present when Shirone woken up from her coma. The Phantom's Death Capital She welcomes Magius to Eld Kingdom. Chiyuki questions whether the golden age existence. Magius confirms Chiyuki's deduction that the golden age doesn't exist. Abilities She is a user. * | }}. * | }} is a magic that crushes an object by the force field of gravity. * | }} ** is a magic attack with the greatest destructive power. It creates a glowing red magic ball and the maximum super heavy flame explosion magic overloaded with dozens of fire magic and explosion magic. This magic should have the power to annihilate the Mount Holy Dragon. *Chiyuki chants and cast magic to comrades' weapons, this can increase their attack power. * * | }} * * | |}} * , she can't use defence magic like Kuna. * | }} is a transparent hand of magical power and is able to pick up objects from a distance. Chiyuki can make up to 100 hands and can extend up to 100 meters in length. * *She has cards engraved with |}}, by using this card, she can use magic similar to . Magic cards can be activated anywhere as long as they are not blocked by barriers. She use these cards to defeat a Tarasque. * ** * * Development At first, Takeru Nezaki intended to have Reiji narrates the Hero side, but thought that it would be better to view the character objectively from the sidelines, and she became the Hero's side narrator. Therefore she has many turns. Her point of view title is and . Originally in the "The Phantom's Death Capital", Chiyuki's group was planned to be involved in the story. Especially, it was Chiyuki's group that was suppose to rescue Fultin and the others. Chiyuki saw the scene where Fultin is restrained, gets angry and says "This pattern!". The women imagines Zarxis' preferences.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Struggle under Me References Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:Magus Category:Otherworlder